Made In Plastic, Born From Hell
by yaoigoddess22
Summary: 2D is an Omega in hiding and just trying to survive the horrors of Plastic Beach. But when his pills start running low and another shipment isn't on time, will he finally be exposed? And worse, to the only Alpha on the island, Murdoc! Heads up, this story contains A/B/O and Mpreg. If you do not like then please move on, other wise please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS A/B/O ELEMENTS AS WELL AS MPREG. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE ANY OF THESE TWO THINGS THEN PLEASE HIT THE BACK BUTTON. THIS SI YOUR LAST WARNING. IF YOU CONTINUE TO READ THEN I HOPE YOU ENJOY. THANK YOU AND HAPPY READING.**_

A sigh escapes 2D as he lays upside down on his bed, watching a movie. It was a Zombie movie but he didn't feel his usual glee on watching it.

He's watched all his zombie films in a row, everyday. The films have now become background noise to his suffering.

He was stuck on an island made of trash and plastic at a far away place called Point Nemo. His prison is Plastic Beach, owned and ruled by his band leader and not so best mate Murdoc Niccals.

You'd think he could just leave, but no, three things keep him here.

The first being the Whale that guards him in his underwater prison, the bloody evil thing.

The second is more sinister, a robot Murdoc made from the DNA of their guitarist Noodle. Murdoc dubbed it Cyborg Noodle, 2D just calls it a poor, soulless copy of the original.

And the last thing keeping him here was Murdoc himself.

You see, Murdoc is an Alpha, and a very powerful one at that. Back at Kong when they were all still together, 2D was safer from Murdoc's Alpha instincts.

Russel is a Beta, despite not being an Alpha himself, he kept Murdoc at bay. Noodle presented as an Alpha at thirteen and was the only known Alpha to stand against Murdoc and live.

They kept him safe, but now it was just him and the Satanist.

2D sighs and he thinks of their secondary genders, of his own.

As far as anyone knew, 2D was a Beta, but that was a lie. 2D is actually an Omega.

You can usually tell who someone is based on scent. Alpha's have a powerful, assertive scent, Beta's have no scent as they're the neutral gender, and Omegas have a soft, sweet scent.

In the past, people used to talk of how sweet he smelled, like butterscotch, but after a few too many Alphas trying to breed him, his parents took action.

They moved to Crawley where he was put on scent blockers and supplements to stop his heats. After that, no one but his family and doctors knew his true gender, not even Paula who was a Beta herself.

His scent blocker was easy enough to hide as it looked like cologne. As for his supplements, simple lie about headaches and they're left untouched.

2D groans to sit up and turned the movie off. He was bored, lonely, and just wanted to do anything else but rot his brain any further.

Just as he thinks this, a strong smell hits him and he shakes. Murdoc was coming.

At that, the door to his room slams open to reveal the olive skinned Alpha.

"Alright Face-ache, come on, time to record." ordered Murdoc.

2D would usually spit at him and refuse, but he was so bored and just wanted out. The bluenette follows and they ride the lift up.

"Hey Murdoc, my pills are running a bit low." said 2D softly.

"Can't do nothing about it Stu, supplies are running late because of the damn pirates, they'll be in with everything else in maybe a week...maybe two." said Murdoc.

2D freezes as he looks at the back of the bassist's head. No, no that can't be! He only has enough pills to last a few more days.

The side effect of the supplements his mother warned about is that once the pills are out of his system, he'll immediately go into heat.

And from what she said, once he takes his last pill, he'll have only two days before his heat hits.

The lift finally dings and the two walk out to walk into the studio. 2D follows behind Murdoc to pause upon seeing Cyborg.

"Why is that robot here?" asked 2D.

"She's going to be doing some backing vocals, we're recording Rhinestone Eyes today." said Murdoc.

The singer gulps and takes his seat at the mic, wearily keeping an eye on the killer robot. Cyborg just ignores him for the most part, which is just fine for him.

Murdoc slips his headphones on and hits a few buttons. With that, the song starts up and 2D soon loses himself to the music.

 _ **A/N:**_ **A new story has emerged. Been wanting to do something like this for awhile. So 2D is an Omega trapped on an island with an Alpha who thinks he's a Beta. His pills are nearly gone and if the new ones don't get in soon, his secret will be revealed. What will happen? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The days pass as they usually do. Recording, meals, arguing, being locked in an underwater room with an evil whale, and of course having to deal with a fake version of your little sister daily.

2D was in his room right now, staring at the pipes above his head, trying to calm his racing thoughts. He was down to his last pill.

Murdoc's shipment still has not shown up and it was scaring the bluenette. He can only hope it arrives tomorrow or the day after. Anymore and it'll be too late.

'I don't want Murdoc to know, what will happen when he finds out?!' thought 2D fearfully.

The bassist was capable of anything, so he has no idea.

Then again, now that he thinks of it, Murdoc hasn't hit him once since he arrived on Plastic Beach. He still yells and drinks, but has yet to lay a hand on him.

Was Murdoc trying to improve a bit?

'Still no excuse for kidnapping me and forcing me to sing.' thought 2D.

He rolls over to his side to regret it immediately. At his window was a giant eyeball.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed 2D.

He rolls off his bed to quickly crawl under it. Shaking, 2D whimpers to hug himself, curling into a tight ball.

Why did he have to tell Murdoc he was afraid of whales?

As he lays there, 2D suddenly remembers why. Murdoc had told him of his own worst fear; puppets. They traumatized him at childhood and he still hates them with a passion.

'I should have never felt sorry for him.' thought 2D.

But even with that thought 2D knew. He would always care for the Satanist. He was still his best mate, the only person who stuck around after he lost his eyes.

2D sniffled to close his eyes, a few tears spilling. Why couldn't things just go back to the way they were?

"Hey dullard, where are you?" called a voice.

This made the bluenette flinch, when did Murdoc get in his room? He sighs to crawl out a bit from under the bed.

"I'm right here, what is it?" asked 2D.

"It's time for lunch and Cyborg is charging so I need you to make something." said Murdoc.

The singer blinks, was he serious? He wanted him to cook?!

"I don't know how, Murdoc, never cooked before." said 2D.

"Better than me, I burnt water, remember?" asked Murdoc.

"And an eel's face." chuckled 2D.

This brings a small smile to the bassist's face and he chuckles.

"Ya, Russel was pissed at me that he had to cut the face off, whined about how it was a waste." said Murdoc.

"It was for the best, the eel was okay but I wouldn't eat it again." said 2D, pulling a face.

The bassist chuckles again to lean down, pulling the bluenette up.

"Why were you down there anyway?" asked Murdoc.

"Whale, it had it's eye at the window." whimpered 2D.

Murdoc rolls his eyes to pet 2D's head.

"You are ridiculous, come on, I'm starving." said Murdoc.

The two get into the lift and ride it up. 2D wasn't looking forward to cooking, but it beat being stuck with that whale.

They get out of the lift for Murdoc to pause.

"Oh ya, bad news, you're out of pills." said Murdoc.

"What, but I had one left." whined 2D.

"Well, you remember that repair guy I hire from time to time, addicted to tea?" asked Murdoc.

2D nods and the bassist chuckles.

"Well, I might have left it out and he took it, said it was for a high he was chasing." said Murdoc.

He then pulls a face to look angry.

"Called me out on getting some weak shit as he didn't feel anything." spat Murdoc.

2D was upset, no, he was scared. His supplements were all gone, which meant the countdown has already started.

"But no worries, the shipment should be in soon, plus I'll let you have at my stash, should take the edge off." said Murdoc.

'Ya, for headaches, not heats.' thought 2D.

Murdoc leaves him bu the kitchen to head to his study. No doubt for his liquor. The singer enters the kitchen to take a quick moment.

He has less than two days, that shipment better get in fast! 2D shakes his head to open the fridge to look for anything edible.

'Hm, veggies, old chicken from two days ago, expired milk, new milk, cheese, rice, take out noodles and a bowl of eyes.' thought 2D.

There wasn't much in the fridge, what could he make. A feeling comes over and 2D gets to work.

After an hour, chicken rice soup and grilled cheese sandwiches are made.

"Thought you said you couldn't cook, this is better than that shit Russel usually makes." said Murdoc.

2D blushes to quickly stuff his sandwich in his face. That praise, like Murdoc's rare compliments, sent a grand feeling of pride down his spine.

"Heh, sure you ain't an Omega, you act like one more than you act like a Beta." joked Murdoc.

"I am a Beta!" yelled 2D.

This gets a look from Murdoc who raises an eyebrow.

"Uh, I know, juts pulling your leg, Stu." said Murdoc.

2D flushes to laugh nervously.

"Sorry, thought you were insulting me again." said 2D.

Murdoc goes back to eating but the look doesn't go away. Great, now he was on to him.

The meal soon ends with Murdoc letting out a large belch.

"That was good face-ache, can't wait to see what you do for dinner." said Murdoc.

"I used up most of what was in fridge except for the take out." said 2D.

"Alright, if the damn shipment isn't in tomorrow, I'm sending Cyborg to the mainland to get more food." said Murdoc.

2D nods and for once, happily returns to his room.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

It was late in the afternoon the next day and 2D was in bed, feeling sick. Maybe those take out noodles were bad.

It didn't matter anymore, the shipment was still missing and so Murdoc sent Cyborg off in the sub to get food.

2D had nibbled on some toast but he still felt sick, so Murdoc sent him back down to his room.

'Ugh, stupid noodles.' thought 2D.

His stomach was in knots and he was feeling hot. Not just that, but his member was also starting to come at attention.

"Bad enough I'm sick, now this has to mock me." whined 2D.

Sighing, he decides to take care of the problem.

Just as he gets his hand down, he feels something wet. 2D freeze, no, this couldn't be right, his mother told him he'd have two days!

Sadly, there was no denying it, he was starting to slick down there. He was in heat.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Well, I believe we all knew this was going to happen. That thing about 2D feeling something and cooking great food, well Omegas are caretakers, so it's only instincts that'd help 2D make something edible. What will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT AND MASTURBATION. NOT A FAN, IGNORE CHAPTER, OTHERWISE ENJOY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

'No, no, no, Mom said I'd have two days, not one!' thought 2D.

He pants hard as he wipes the slick on his hands off on his sheets. This was bad, he couldn't let Murdoc down here, he'll no doubt go into a rut.

'But maybe not, his nose has been broken quite a bit.' thought 2D.

The scent receptors in the bassist's nose have been damaged, but then again, he could still smell.

'Dammit.' he mentally cursed.

A whine slips out as he crosses his legs. The heat was getting worse and he's pretty sure a quick jerk off wouldn't hurt.

He needs to be filled, needs to be mated and bred.

'No, stop it, stop thinking that.' thought 2D, shaking his head.

But that didn't work, his instincts were still screaming at him to mate. He tries to remember from his previous heats when he was younger, how long did they usually last again?

'That's right, it lasted for four days, I can't keep Murdoc away that long!' thought 2D.

The album is already on hold due to Cyborg being out and other artists not showing up on time, there's no way Murdoc will just leave him in his room. 2D whines more loudly, moaning as he shifts his legs.

He needs stimulation, he needs to mate. The bluenette's hand slips down, playing with his wet opening.

He needs something, anything to lessen this heat. His fingers easily slide in and he moans, hips wiggling.

It was a good start, but it wouldn't be enough.

After being on supplements for so long, this heat is far worse then the past ones. 2D bites his pillow as his fingers sink deeper before finding his sweet spot.

He moans loudly, luckily muffled by the pillow. He didn't want Murdoc to hear. Then again, could he hear from all the way upstairs.

"Ooh, so good, but more, need a good knot." panted 2D.

He moves his fingers quickly, moaning heavily as he grips his length in his hand. He was close, so very close. He lets out a sharp cry as he climaxes, spilling on his already ruined sheets.

He removes his fingers to breath hard, that helped take the edge off but not by much.

"Maybe sleep will help." muttered 2D.

He wraps himself more in the covers but it's very uncomfortable with his heated skin.

After minutes of trying to sleep, it doesn't work as he's aroused again.

'Damn these fucking heats!' thought 2D.

He definitely needs something bigger than his fingers. As he thinks of something to use, a scent hits that makes him slick more.

'No, oh no, not now, NOT NOW!' he screamed in his head.

"Hey face-ache, you feeling any better, I want to at least get your parts recorded!" yelled Murdoc.

"N-no, I'm still sick." panted 2D.

He bites his lip as a whine gets out. His instincts are screaming; an Alpha, a strong Alpha is out there, let him knot, let him breed.

He shakes his head, shaking as curls in more on himself.

"Still sick, let me see." said Murdoc.

2D panics as he hears the door start unlocking.

"No, do-don't come in, you'll uh, you'll ca-catch it." stuttered 2D.

"Please, it's just a stomach ache I bet, I am a doctor, remember?" asked Murdoc.

Oh that's right, Murdoc completed a doctorate in prison back before phase two.

Shit!

Before the singer could yell out anymore excuses, the door unlocks and opens. Murdoc walks in with the door shutting to freeze in his tracks.

2D whimpers as he sees the Satanist's eyes widen as he sniffs the air.

'He knows, oh budda, he knows.' thought 2D.

It doesn't take long for Murdoc to locate the source of the smell.

"Holy shit, are you in heat?!" yelled Murdoc.

2D shook, he didn't trust himself to speak, not when he could smell Murdoc's Alpha pheromones. They were getting stronger, reacting to the scent of an Omega in heat.

Murdoc walks closer to sit on the bed, lifting up his hand to find a bit of slick on it.

"Damn, you REALLY have it bad, don't you?" asked Murdoc with a chuckle.

2D is shaking, not just from the increasing Alpha scent, but hr can see the outline of Murdoc's member, he was aroused. The singer couldn't take it anymore and sits up, wrapping his arms around the bassist.

"Al-Alpha." moaned 2D.

A deep chuckle escapes Murdoc as he grips 2D's arms, pushing him back to the bed.

"Hm, what a little whore I have here." sneered Murdoc.

The bluenette whimpers when his covers are ripped away, leaving him bare and exposed.

"Does the little Omega want me?' asked Murdoc.

"Y-yes Alpha, knot me." begged 2D.

At that, a deep, devilish grin crosses the bassist's face and he strips himself of his shirt and pants, leaving him only his leopard thong...for now.

"Who am I to refuse such a sweet treat?" asked Murdoc.

He tosses off his thong to roll the Omega over onto his hands and knees. 2D whines a bit, hips wiggling for the Alpha to take him.

"Hold your horses, heh, you are an eager one." snorted Murdoc.

Running his hand over the singer's bottom, he uses the slick to lube himself up, not wanting to hurt the bluebird after all.

Gripping his hips, Murdoc sinks down into 2D's entrance with a snap of his hips, getting loud cry from the singer. The Omega was warm and tight, the slick making it easy to move.

"Hmm, you are a perfect little Omega, aren't you?" asked Murdoc.

With that he starts moving, bring his hips back to snap back in, getting a howl from 2D.

"Y-yes Alpha, please knot me, mate me, make me yours~" cried 2D.

This sends a pulse through Murdoc, his Alpha instincts howling in pride at finding an Omega. All Alphas want Omegas to claim, never truly satisfied until they get one.

And now Murdoc has finally found his own.

He growls loudly to rub at the bluenette's neck, smelling his sweet, butterscotch scent. Bearing his teeth, Murdoc bites down, drawing blood and a loud scream from 2D.

"Oh Alpha, mark me up, I'm yours." moaned 2D.

"Say it again, fucking say it again." demanded Murdoc, thrusting even faster.

"I'm yours, oh sweet budda, I'M YOURS." yelled 2D.

Murdoc purrs lightly, licking up the blood as he presses himself in deeper. 2D feels it then, the burning, stretching that hurts but it hurts oh so good.

Murdoc's knot was swelling and nearly inside him. He moans at the feeling as Murdoc does small, powerful thrusts before a small, barely noticeable sound is heard, followed by the loud moan of the singer.

The knot has slipped in, 2D and Murdoc were connected now, mated.

With a few more thrusts from Murdoc with another bite to the shoulder, he climaxes, spilling inside the Omega. 2D moans loudly, the feeling of the knot and of his Alpha's seed sends him into his own climax.

The bluenette lays there, feeling secure and safe under his Alpha with most of his heats edge fading. Enough for 2D to finally realize what has happened.

'I'm mated, oh shit, I mated MURDOC?!' thought 2D.

He wants to hide, oh fuck he wants to run away. He moves his hips a bit but the knot is securely in place, keeping him and Murdoc stuck together.

A chuckle from Murdoc freezes 2D in place as he feels the Satanist's long tongue lick his bleeding shoulder.

"Going somewhere, Stu-pot?" asked Murdoc.

"Um, that is, uh." started 2D.

A large grin crosses Murdoc's face as he presses himself into the singer, trapping him to the bed.

"You and I aren't going anywhere, we're not done." said Murdoc.

He runs a hand down the singer's side, and the heat starts slowly returning. 2D moans as the fires of his heat start up again.

"After all, we still got another four days of this." said Murdoc.

'Not again.' thought 2D as he starts whining again.

He wasn't so sure he was going to survive another four days of this.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Well, 2D's secret is out and Murdoc has claimed him. Then again he already did, with talks of owning 2D's soul, but now it's biological! (Least fanfic wise.) What will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	4. Chapter 4

A low moan escapes 2D as he slowly opens his eyes. He lets out a yawn as his vision starts to return.

He was laying on a soft bed with a heavy cover and he hand to bury his face in the pillow so the sun wouldn't hurt.

'Wait, I can't see the sun from my room.' thought 2D.

Not to mention his room was cold with a lumpy mattress and thin blanket. Now fully awake, 2D takes in his surroundings.

He was in a large bedroom on a queen size bed which was surrounded by large windows showing off the ocean and bits of the beach. He was in the master bedroom, Murdoc's room.

'Shit, how did I get up here?' thought 2D.

He sits up for the covers to fall a bit and he quickly grabs them. He wasn't wearing anything, not even underwear.

"That's right, my heat." muttered 2D.

No wonder he didn't remember anything, when he goes into heat his mind drifts away. He just remembers the heat and pleasure of a knot.

'Murdoc's knot, I can't believe I mated him.' thought 2D.

He jumps from his thoughts as a door opens, revealing not just a master bathroom but as Murdoc dressed only in pants and his boots.

"Aw, I see my little mate is awake." he chuckled.

2D pouts to look away, which only makes the Satanist laugh more. He sits on the bed to run a hand through the singer's blue locks.

"Calm down, dullard, pouting isn't going to make this go away." snorted Murdoc.

"I know that, I'm not dumb." said 2D.

"No, just stupid, can't believe you hid your Omega status all these years." said Murdoc.

"Longer, last anyone knew I was an Omega was when I was fifteen, too many Alphas after me so mum and dad got me the stuff to hide." said 2D.

Murdoc smirks and pulls the Omega closer, licking the mating mark. This sends a shiver down the bluenette's spine and he looks at the bassist nervously.

"Maybe they were just saving you for me, hm, my little mate." grinned Murdoc.

"Hey, I'm taller than you!" snapped 2D.

"And yet you hunch up to look smaller, so there for, you're my _little_ mate." said Murdoc.

The singer pouts and the Satanist gets up off the bed. 2D looks at him when something is thrown at him.

He takes it in his hand to see a baby blue shirt that shows off the shoulders and a navy blue skirt with a gold trim.

"It's what I got up here for now, Cyborg got us the food supplies and I'm starving." said Murdoc.

2D sighs, so Murdoc wants him to cook again.

"Can't I get my own clothes?" asked 2D.

"After breakfast, just wear those for now, besides, most Omegas wear dresses and skirts." said Murdoc.

The singer sticks out his tongue but gets dressed in the female clothing. Once dressed, he makes to get up but pulls his feet back.

The floor was FREEZING; how did Murdoc stand it.

'Then again, he is wearing his boots.' thought 2D.

He looks to his Alpha who was scratching his belly.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you have any spare boots?" asked 2D.

"No, but let me see if there is an alternative." said Murdoc.

He goes digging through the closet and the singer waits patiently.

"Heh, here." said Murdoc.

He tosses it at the bluenette who sees they're long white stockings.

"Really?" asked 2D.

"Hey, I used to bring girls here so I mostly just have their clothes lying around." said Murdoc.

In irritation, 2D slips the stockings on, they fell an inch before the skirt.

'I think he's lying, he just wants to see me dressed up.' thought 2D.

He gets off the bed and leaves the bassist's bedroom.

"While you're making breakfast, make some bacon!" yelled Murdoc.

"Screw you, I'm making pancakes!" snapped 2D.

"Fine by me, ether way I eat." said Murdoc.

This just angered the singer more. How can he be so confidante, so full of himself...what an Alpha!

This brings a gasp from the singer who shakes his head.

'Damn Omega thoughts.' thought 2D.

He enters the kitchen to see that the fridge and cupboards were indeed full. 2D pulls out the pancake mix and gets started.

He also prepares some coffee and toast as the cakes cook. He pauses by the stove to realize he was also makign bacon.

"Dammit, I said I wouldn't." grumbled 2D.

Stupid instincts!

He finishes the bacon anyway and breakfast is ready. 2D turns to call Murdoc only to yelp in shock.

The Satanist was already at the table, when did he get there?!

"You look cute working around the kitchen, and I thought you said you weren't making bacon." said Murdoc.

"Shut up, it just happened." said 2D, crossing his arms.

The bassist gets up to get some food and 2D sighs to grab two cups for coffee. He gasps as an arm grabs his waist and a tongue dances on his neck.

"Thanks bluebird, smells good." said Murdoc.

2D blushes red but fights it down to hand Murdoc a up of coffee. The Satanist takes it to head to the table with 2D getting his own food.

The meal is silent, which the singer is thankful for. He was very confused, was it really his Omega self that was purring at the Satanist, or was it himself?

'I can't have a thing for Murdoc...right?' wondered 2D.

He takes a bite of his pancake to think back. During the first two phases, yeah, 2D may have had a thing for Murdoc.

But that was years ago, a silly crush, he got over it. Or so he thought...yeah, yeah, he DID get over it, stupid thoughts.

Murdoc lets out a belch to wipe his mouth and finish his coffee.

"Another tasty meal, now, I believe we have some recording to do, can you grab my notebook from the room while I get things set up?" asked Murdoc.

"Uh, sure, but can I change first?" asked 2D.

"Nope, no one is going to see you, now just get my notebook and meet me in the studio." said Murdoc.

He gets up and leaves the kitchen and 2D just groans. He quickly cleans up with the leftovers in the fridge and heads back the the bassist's room.

He gets in to see the notebook on the side table. He grabs it to then see the closet door. 2D narrows his eyes a bit and walks over to open it.

Female clothing was on the ground in a pile while the Satanist's clothes were on hangers, a few that could have fit him. Plus three pairs of boots.

"I was right, he DID just want to dress me up." growled 2D.

He sighs to shut the door and walk back out the room. Murdoc would be pissed if he wore his clothes or boots. Better to wear a skirt then get an earful, right?

 _ **A/N:**_ **The heat is over and 2D ha now faced his first morning as Murdoc's mate. The banter, the tension, the denial! All so dramatic! What is to happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	5. Chapter 5

A yawn escapes 2D as he walks out of the studio. He recorded three songs and rehearsed five, his voice was used and he just wanted a nap.

He rubs at his eyes a bit to walk to the lift. He clicks the button to summon it and let out another yawn. Just as the doors open, 2D finds his arm grabbed and he's dragged away.

"Murdoc, where are you taking me?" asked 2D.

"You're tired right, so am I." said Murdoc.

2D blinks, that wasn't what he asked. They get back to the master bedroom where Murdoc tosses off his boots and pants, leaving him in his underwear.

2D flushes at the sight and he feels a shiver move through him. Was he really getting excited over seeing Murdoc in his underwear?!

Murdoc moves to the bed to pause and look at the Omega with a grin.

"Feeling frisky, dullard, you sure are a slut." mocked Murdoc.

"Sh-shut up, it's not funny." grumbled 2D.

Murdoc snorts to lay on the bed to motion to the singer with a wave of his hand. The bluenette gulps but moves to crawl onto the bed on all fours.

The Satanist grins at the sight as 2D lays next to him.

"Aw, my bluebird is shy, come on, your Alpha wants his mate." said Murdoc.

2D shivers and rolls over, snuggling into Murdoc's side. An arm wraps around him, holding him close and the singer feels secure and safe.

'Ironic as this is Murdoc.' thought 2D.

Murdoc hums and nuzzles his chin on the other.

"Sleep Stu, you need your rest." said Murdoc.

The Omega blinked to relax, feeling his tiredness return. 2D blinked once more before his eyes slid shut and he gave into sleep.

Murdoc smiles a bit as he watches his Omega sleep. His Omega, he liked how that sounds.

He remembers from when he first met 2D, when he was just a Saturday boy at that music shop. What was the name again, Uncle something...it didn't matter.

2D or Stuart as he once was did. He smelled Beta, but he still felt the pull, to have him, to claim him. Murdoc has slept around with others, Omegas included, but he had never felt the pull before.

2D changed that, one look, one word, and he had to have him. It was pure luck that after he smacked him out of his coma that he could sing and play keyboard.

He had his bluebird in sight all the time.

Course Paula had been a problem, but she'd drop her pants at the drop of a hat so it was easy to break them up. She was gone and 2D was his again.

Sure Russel and Noodle got in the way, but they were just looking out for 2D, something Murdoc could accept.

And it wasn't like he never noticed the way the singer looked at him.

He knew 2D had a crush on him, maybe he still does and is just denying it. But that didn't matter anymore, the bluebird was his now.

They were bounded together, forever.

Or at least till one of them dies, but still!

He looks to the sleeping Omega to kiss his forehead.

"You may not understand Stu, but Plastic Beach is the only safe place for you, the only place where no one else can harm you." whispered Murdoc.

2D just slept on, hearing nothing of Murdoc's words. It didn't matter anyway, all that mattered was the truth to his words.

Murdoc remembers all of 2D's past relationships, and they all ended badly and harmed the Omega.

Paula used him to gain power in the band and ride their tail coats, she never cared for him, only used him for her own gain.

Then there was Rachel, she seemed nice, but turns out she needed a leverage in the modeling world so she used their relationship to do it.

There were two others that 2D saw after the El Manana incident but he didn't bother to remember their names, they used 2D for his money and his name.

Murdoc smirks and runs his fingers through the other's hair. No one has or will ever hear from them again. He took care of all of them a long time ago.

After all, he is 2D's caretaker, no one can look after him like the Satanist can.

2D mutters in his sleep, snuggling into the bassist more. This pleases him very much, 2D would soon accept the bound and their mating.

He will finally have his innocent, happy, shy little bluebird back. Just like it was before, when they were all just happy and having fun making music. Songs that came from the soul instead of a half gone mind.

Murdoc lets out his own yawn before closing his eyes. He already set Cyborg up with a clock to wake them around lunch.

He wonders what 2D will make.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

" _ **BZZZT: IT IS NOW NOON TIME, TIME TO WAKE UP FOR LUNCH: BZZZT!**_ "

2D jumps at the voice to sit up, seeing Cyborg Noodle at the door. The Cyborg just stared at them, unmoving like a statue.

This creeped the Omega out.

There's a shift and Murdoc sits up, hair messy from the pillows.

"We're up, go back to patrolling." ordered Murdoc.

Cyborg gives a salute and leaves the room. The room is silent and 2D looks to his Alpha who just yawns big.

"Welp, you heard her, lunch time, or would you like Ol' Mudsy to help." said Murdoc.

"Uh, no thanks, you may burn the island down and I do not want to get eaten by that sodding whale." huffed 2D.

Murdoc chuckles to lean over, kissing the bluenette's forehead. A gasp escapes the singer and he looks to the other in shock.

"Can't wait to see what you make, sweet Omega." purred Murdoc.

2D flushes and looks away, getting up to exit the room.

"S-see you in a bit, Al-Alpha." said 2D.

He shuts the door and Murdoc lays back, smiling as he takes a deep breathe. 2D called him Alpha, perfect.

He stretches to crack his back a bit before looking for his pants.

It may be just a small island inhabited by himself, 2D and a cyborg, but those blasted pirates might come back. And he'll be damned if they catch him with his pants down.

 _ **A/N:**_ **We get to see things from Murdoc's point, and does he seem a bit obsessed? Like normal love obsessed or Yandere obsessed? You decided lol Stay tuned and plz review.**


	6. Chapter 6

It's been two months since Murdoc mated 2D and things were slightly better. Murdoc still calls him dullard and face-ache, but he wouldn't be Murdoc if he didn't.

But now 2D didn't stay in his underwater room, no more whale, hooray!

He sleeps in Murdoc's room fully now, which was comfortable, and the sex was another bonus. The bluenette also took over all the cooking and he was starting to enjoy singing again.

More pluses, who knew being mated had so many.

2D was now laying on the couch, drawing in a notepad full of doodles. He was dressed in jeans with brown boots and a green shirt showing off his shoulders and of course his mating mark.

He got Murdoc to let him wear pants again if he agreed to wear the underwear and shirts of his choosing.

He sticks a tongue out as he finishes coloring in his picture. He had drawn a graveyard with zombies and zombie gorillas. He smiled at the drawing to shut the notepad.

Murdoc was down in his secret room, doing whatever it is that Murdocs do. 2D got off the couch when his hand launches at his face.

He runs to the bathroom and throws up in the toilet. He must have caught a stomach bug or something.

Once done, he flushes and walks out of the bathroom. The singer sighs and walks back into the living room to see Murdoc on the couch, flipping through his notepad.

"Your zombies are getting better but the gorillas still suck." said Murdoc.

2D just sticks his tongue out and sits on the couch.

"What do you want, I'm not that deno guy." said 2D.

"Da vinci, and right now, I want you to get on the sub." said Murdoc.

2D pauses and looks at his mate in confusion. The sub, why would he go on the sub?

"Why?" asked 2D.

"Got an interview to do in London so we'll be staying for the week there, cyborg is staying to keep the pirates away." said Murdoc.

2D nods and watches Murdoc get back to his feet to toss the notepad back at him.

"Come on, the bags are already on board." said Murdoc.

The bluenette nods and follows his mate down to the lift. London, he hasn't been back there in a long time.

'Wonder if anything has changed.' thought 2D.

The lift dings and the doors open for Murdoc to lead 2D out the door and to the dock where the shark sub was waiting for them.

"So what kind of interview is it?" asked 2D, climbing down into the sub.

"About the album, who's collaborating with us, and of course questions about Russ and Noods." said Murdoc, sealing the hatch shut.

The Omega nods and the Satanist gets into the driver's seat and the sub starts moving and descending below the water. 2D sits on the ground, opening his notepad to flip to a blank page.

"When we get there, can I get another notebook?" asked 2D.

"Sure, might as well do a supply run, Cyborg forgot the condoms again." grumbled Murdoc.

2D nods and goes to drawing, deciding to draw some dolphins. Murdoc smirks as he peeks at his mate, happily drawing away. The Alpha has to hold in a content purr at the look of peace on his mate.

'I'm not soft, dammit.' thought Murdoc.

So he focuses more on driving the sub as 2D happily hums 19-2000.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

The shark sub emerges from the water and to the shallows of London's bay before turning into Stylo. 2D blinks to be in the passengers seat with Murdoc rolling the windows down for fresh air.

"I still want to know how you managed to get your car to turn into a sub." said 2D.

"Secret that I plan to take to the grave." laughed Murdoc.

The bluenette huffs but then looks at him.

"Can I have it when you die or will you be buried with it?" asked 2D.

"Nah, gonna be buried in the Winnebago, you can have the car." said Murdoc.

2D laughs a bit at that as they drive down the London streets to come to a nice hotel. Murdoc parks the car for the valet to take the keys and the bellboy to take the luggage.

Murdoc walks in like he owns the place and 2D just happily walks behind him, looking at the decor and smiling upon seeing a cat painting.

Murdoc gets to the front desk for the manger to smile.

"Ah, Mr. Niccals, welcome, welcome." said the man.

"Ya, ya, just give me the room key." said Murdoc.

With a nod, the key card is handed over and the two get to the elevator and head up.

"This place seems very nice." said 2D.

"Eh, we've stayed at better places, remember Jamaica?" asked Murdoc.

"Course, the beach was beautiful." beamed 2D.

"Ya, so were the birds." laughed Murdoc.

2D glares at him as the elevator opens and he walks out.

"Oh come on, bluebird, I was just pulling your leg." laughed Murdoc.

2D ignores him and Murdoc wraps an arm around his waist to pull him back to the correct room. He opens the door to drop 2D on the bed, who again looks away.

"Come on, it was a joke, I'll make it up to you later when I buy more condoms." said Murdoc with a grin.

"Proper date first?" asked 2D with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine, dinner at a nice place, stroll down the London streets, and finally rocking your world in the sheets." grinned Murdoc.

2D is silent for a bit before he kisses the bassist's cheek.

"Deal." said 2D.

"Great, now I got a bit to do before then, condoms one of them, I'll be back for lunch." said Murdoc.

With that he nuzzles the singer's neck before leaving the room, but not before leaving a spare key card with 2D.

Now alone, 2D gets off the bed to look around the room. A mini bar with all sorts of drinks, sodas included and snacks.

"Who pays five dollars for a pack of peanuts?" wondered 2D.

He checks the TV for anything, but he doesn't feel like watching. With a shrug, 2D grabs the key card and leaves the room.

If Murdoc can head out, so can he. 2D gets to the lift to take it down to the lobby before leaving the hotel. A walk will definitely pass the time before Murdoc gets back.

 _ **A/N**_ **: Murdoc and 2D are now in London and 2D is off for an adventure. Anyone else wondering how the car turns into the shark sub? I mean, come on, how did Murdoc get THAT done. Sure he made a cyborg Noodle but how did he get a small car to turn into a large sub?! Anyway, what will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	7. Chapter 7

London was still the same as he left it...how long was he gone for? 2D just shakes the thought off and continues to walk down the sidewalk, looking at the passing double buses and people.

No one paid any attention to him, a thing he likes about London. People are so caught up in their own lives that they don't pay attention to who they pass.

Unless they were in a bar, then he'd get swarmed.

'Hm, maybe I should go somewhere, the movie shops always have good selections, ooh, I wander if that pet store is still there, the kittens are so fluffy.' thought 2D happily.

Course he needs to take a bus to the shopping district, so he heads to the nearest bus stop and checks the times.

"Oh good, the next stop is the shopping district." mumbled 2D.

He takes a seat on the bench and waits patiently for the bus. As he waits, two young women in bar uniforms walk near, laughing together.

"I mean it, this is the longest she has ever been with anyone." said woman 1.

"I know, usually the men last for a month or two, this has gone on for over a year." said woman 2.

They sit next to 2D, but neither notice him, which is very good for him. The bus soon arrives and 2D gets on to sit in the back, the two women sitting a seat ahead.

They were still talking about their friend and her dating habits. The bluenette tunes them out and looks out the window to the passing sights.

He'll have to make sure to get back in an hour to keep Murdoc from worrying.

"I'm glad this guy is so nice to her, many others would have complained, I mean, Kelly is starting to get fat, but that's what happens when you're with someone so long, you stop caring about your looks." said woman 2.

"That's not it you idiot, Kelly is pregnant." said woman 1.

"What, no way, are you sure?" asked woman 2.

"Yes, I was staying with her when my place was being sprayed for mold, remember, the whole time I was there she kept throwing up every morning, then craving weird food combos, like peanut butter and mayonnaise, it was gross, but the mood swings were worse." complained woman 1.

2D pauses and peeks to the two woman. Did they say, pregnant?

"I hear that, my brother is pregnant with his second kid and he just cries and yells so much, his cravings though aren't too bad, but still, so much trouble for a kid." sighed woman 2.

"Which is why you'll never have one, you have no motherly instinct or patience." laughed woman 1.

"Hey, I could, maybe I need to meet the right guy, I'm done dating douche bag Alphas." said woman 2.

The two continue to laugh and chat but 2D has since stopped listening. He has been throwing up for a bit, and if he recalls, didn't he eat a banana with cream cheese for breakfast?

The bluenette gulps as the bus comes to a stop and he gets off. What if he is pregnant, oh god they did run out of condoms weeks back but they still did it that night and came to wait to get more later.

'Oh shit, what if I am pregnant, what will Murdoc think?!' thought 2D in horror.

He has no idea on Murdoc's idea for kids, all he has to go on is the Dirty Harry video where he slapped one.

'Though he did stare at me too during the shoot.' thought 2D.

He shakes the thought off and walks on, was he pregnant?

He comes to a stop to see a sign in front of him before turning to look at the store. It was a pharmacy, wait, don't they sell tests here?

2D sighs to walk in and look at the shelves. He looks through three aisles before finding pregnancy tests.

'Let's see, is there different types?' wondered 2D.

As he looks, his eyes land on a blue and white box and he takes it down.

"Omega Male X, the best test to determine if your male omega is expecting a pup." read 2D.

The price was heavy, but it says it's the best, but was it. Remembering what Murdoc told him about products during phase one, 2D pulls out his smart phone to check.

All the reviews were five stared and talked of how it was 100% accurate.

With a nod, he pockets his phone to head to the counter. The man was boredly staring at a small TV that was playing some cartoon...was that a floating triangle in a top hat?

2D passes over the test and the guy scans it to look at the price.

"20.93." he said.

2D hands over 21 and takes the test to pocket it. He leaves the pharmacy and decides to head back to the hotel, all plans of fluffy kittens now gone.

Instead of taking the bus, 2D decides to walk, to prolong the inevitably.

'What if I am pregnant, what will Murdoc say, will he demand an abortion, will he throw me out, will he KILL ME?!' thought 2D.

These thoughts scare the bluenette but one small part of him was calm.

'Maybe he will want the child, could be he just hates other kids.' he thought.

The singer just wasn't too sure.

"Oh my god, is that 2D?!" cried a voice.

2D pauses to see a group of men and women staring at him.

"Hi." greeted 2D.

The group freak out and 2D ends up doing photos and signing some things. They let him be after, they were the nicer fans.

After an hour of walking, 2D finally gets back to the hotel and heads up to the room. To his luck, Murdoc wasn't back yet so he heads right to the bathroom, taking the box out.

"Okay, so I piss on this end and wait how long...alright, three minutes." said 2D.

Lifting the seat, 2D uses the bathroom while holding the test in firing range. Once done, he puts the test on the counter and flushes the toilet.

Now he just has to sit and wait. As he does, he thinks of himself being pregnant.

Would he a boy or a girl?

2D sighs, he couldn't decide, both would be great. He taps his foot to check his phone, only a minute left.

"Why must time go so slowly when waiting for shit?" wondered 2D.

The last minute proves to be the longest minute of 2D's life, even more so when waiting to hear if Paula would say yes to a date.

2D takes a deep breathe and picks up the test with his eyes closed. Calming his racing heart, 2D slowly opens his eyes to look at the test.

And on the test, it was a green plus.

Plus, pluses meant positive, and positive meant...

"Oh god, I'm pregnant." said 2D.

He stares longer at the test, maybe it was a false. But the reviews, this test was 100% accurate for male Omegas.

2D leans back on the toilet, they were having a baby, he and Murdoc were going to be parents.

"Oh but what will he say?" wondered 2D.

At that, the door to the room slams open.

"Hey 2D, I'm back." called Murdoc.

Murdoc was back, and 2D was sitting on the toilet, holding a positive pregnancy test.

What was he going to do, should he tell Murdoc? 2D gulps to gaze at the green plus. What should he do?

 _ **A/N:**_ **And 2D now knows that he's pregnant, thanks to a couple of gossiping girls. Anyone get the cartoon the guy was watching? Anyway, what will 2D do? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Stu, are you in the bathroom?" asked Murdoc.

"Um, yes, just a sec." said 2D.

Looking at the test, 2D stuffs it back into the box and throws it in the trash. Flushing the toilet again, the bluenette leaves the bathroom to see Murdoc emptying a bag on the bed.

"Got the condoms I take it." said 2D.

"Course, and your notepad." said Murdoc, tossing it over.

The singer makes a grab and has it till it slides to the floor.

"Damn, so close." pouted 2D.

Murdoc snorts to then sit on the bed, cracking open a beer.

"Want one, bought plenty." said Murdoc.

"Um, not now, not in a liquor mood." said 2D, sitting on the bed.

"More for me then." chuckled Murdoc.

He downs the drink to toss it for a new one. 2D looked at the beer to turn his head to his notepad. He couldn't drink, that was a huge no...the same for smoking, shit.

"I called room service on the way up, our lunch should be here soon, though since you're not in the mood to drink, we'll save the wine for later." said Murdoc.

"Okay, do you have anything else that I can drink?" asked 2D.

"There's a water bottle I guess, but if not then just grab a soda from the mini fridge." said Murdoc.

"No way, they're charging five bucks for a small bag of peanuts, who knows how much the soda is." said 2D.

Murdoc pauses in his drinking to stare at his mate.

"Who the fuck do these buggers think they are?!" demanded Murdoc.

"Similar to my thoughts, but more nicer." said 2D with a smile.

"That's because you don't have a mean bone in your body, luv." said Murdoc.

He finishes his second beer when there's a knock at the door.

"Go get that, I need to take a piss." said Murdoc.

2D nods and gets to the door as Murdoc hopes off the bed to empty his bladder. One of the bellboys is at the door with a white cart full of silver platters.

"Good afternoon, your lunch." said the bellboy.

"Thank you, I'll take it in." said 2D.

He tips the bellboy and pulls the cart in, shutting the door. He pulls it to the center of the room to pull the lids off.

Looks like Murdoc ordered the pasta dishes with some chicken and garlic bread. The bluenette grabs the water bottle to grab a plate.

"The food is in, Mudsy." called 2D.

He gets a yell but 2D just rolls his eyes, biting into the food with a happy hum.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Murdoc lets out a sigh as he finally flushes the toilet. The last time he went was back on the island after breakfast so he was really holding it in.

He washes his hands to start wiping at his hands. As he does, he thinks of his blue haired angel.

They were mated now, and surprisingly, he was doing a decent job of keeping the Omega happy. Though he still couldn't get over how 2D had easily hidden his secondary gender from him after all this time.

'Then again, who knows what our Alpha fans would have done.' thought Murdoc.

Thinking of any other Alphas laying a finger on his mate brought a small growl from the bassist, ripping the towel in his hand.

"Shit." cursed Murdoc.

He sighs to roll it up, but his thoughts were still going. Like what would the future hold now that he and 2D were mated.

Would his sweet mate want children?

'What a stupid thought, course he'd want kids.' thought Murdoc.

He hated kids, they were noisy, irritating, and so fucking stupid. Though, he wouldn't mind his own kids, especially if they had his smarts and 2D's sweetness.

That wouldn't annoy him, and he'd leave behind a legacy when the time came to finally rot in Hell.

'But that's not going to happen for awhile.' thought Murdoc.

He throws the towel at the trash, but the flimsy thing falls over. With a roll of his eyes, Murdoc kicks it till it gets back up and eyes the trash.

'And this is why Hotels have the house keeping staff.' thought Murdoc.

He goes to step away when a box catches his eyes. Not remembering any boxes he quickly picks it up.

"Omega Male X, the best test for your expecting Male Omega, why is this here?" wondered Murdoc.

He didn't buy this, and the room was cleaned when they arrived. That left 2D, why would he buy a test and throw it out?

Looking it over, the seal was ripped, so he did use it. Opening the box, Murdoc pulls out the test to look at it.

His eyes widen at the sight of the green plus sign.

"What the...2D...pregnant, shit." stumbled Murdoc.

His mate was pregnant, he knocked up his mate.

"Dammit, this is because I ran out of condoms weeks ago." muttered Murdoc.

He was going to be a dad, he was going to be a terrible dad.

Okay, maybe not too terrible of a father, after all, he did help raise Noodle. And she turned out okay.

Though she was ten, and this will be a new life, knowing nothing and needing to be raised from scratch. He only has his own dad as an example of being a father, and that man was never a father to him.

Meaning the Satanist was doomed to be like the old bastard.

Murdoc groans, holding the test tightly in his hand. It has to be true, after all, 2D didn't say anything to him about it...aside from the not wanting alcohol, that should have been a give away.

But still, his Omega should have said something, did he think Murdoc wouldn't be a good father?!

With a sigh, Murdoc leaves the bathroom to see his mate happily eating.

"What took you, upset stomach?" asked 2D.

"No, just knocked the trash over." said Murdoc.

He stares at his mate, seeing him pause in his movement.

"Oh, leaving it for the cleaning people?" asked 2D, eyes on the floor.

"Ya, but I was feeling generous and picked up a piece of trash, and what a find." said Murdoc.

The bluenette finally looked up and Murdoc revealed the positive pregnancy test.

"So, were you ever going to tell me that I'm going to be a dad?" asked Murdoc.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Sorry for the short chapter, just wanted to build up a bit more drama with another cliffhanger. Longer chapters are to come, no worries. What will this confrontation bring? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Dear readers,**_

 _ **It's been awhile since I updated any of my stories, and a lot of people sent me messages asking if I was giving up on them. My answer is a big fat NO.**_

 _ **I am not giving up on my writing, I've been dealing with a lot of BS in my life right now, including dealing with personal family stuff and medical stuff. Not to mention the bullshit with my friends that is still going on. *Sigh**_

 _ **My friends have been for the last four weeks in a Slash war, a stupid argument about whos OTP is the best, and they're trying to drag me into it. So to shut them up after all this drama, I afford to do a voting thing, and that seemed to be something they finally agreed on.**_

 _ **So please, for my mental sake, please vote so they'll stop. The voting is on my page, just pick a pairing that you like the most.**_

 _ **And yes, I will be trying to get more writing down, hopefully even more once this stupid drama is done. Okay, done ranting and talking, on with the story!**_

 _ **~ YaoiGoddess22**_

No words were said for a very long moment. 2D just stares at the pregnancy test, food now forgotten on the bed.

"You weren't ever going to tell me, were you?" asked Murdoc.

"I-I would have, I just didn't know how." said 2D nervously.

"You mean besides saying 'Hey Murdoc, I'm pregnant', that wasn't easy?" asked Murdoc.

He throws the test to ground, growling as his mate flinches. Tears start forming in the bluenette's eyes as he looks away.

"Yes it's hard, I know you don't want kids and I was scared you'd leave." sniffled 2D.

It goes quiet except for the sound of the Omega's sniffling.

"Oh Stu, ya, kids annoy the shit out of me, but that's other kids, these ones would be ours, so, I guess it wouldn't be too bad, more so if they're like you." said Murdoc, looking away.

2D looks at his Alpha, a few tears still spilling.

"Really, but what about you, wouldn't it be nice to have one like you?" asked 2D.

"Nah, I'm a piece of shit, besides, I'd probably mess the kid up." said Murdoc with a sad laugh.

The bluenette jumps from the bed to hug his mate.

"No you wouldn't, you'd be a great father, Mudsy." said 2D.

"Wha, are you kidding me, I'm a screw up, the only ideas I have of being a father is from my own shithead dad, I'll just hurt my kids and make them as fucked up as I am!" argued Murdoc.

"No, you know all the horrible things a father shouldn't do, so you have that, plus what about Noodle, remember when she was young and had problems with bullies at the park, you taught her to stand up for herself." said 2D.

"Ya, Russel nearly knocked me into next week after that, I mean, I guess I could see why since Noodle did send three kids to the hospital and one to therapy." said Murdoc, scratching his nose.

"But you helped her learn to stand up and fight when she needs to, plus all the times you read stories to her, spending time with her, even that one time you put on a dress for her tea party." said 2D happily.

"That was just once and you swore never to mention it!" growled Murdoc.

"My point is you will be a wonderful father, Noodle came out wonderful with your help so our kids will be amazing." beamed 2D.

Murdoc looked away, staring at the discarded test.

"But what if I am like my dad, what if I beat them or worse?" asked Murdoc.

"You won't, Murdoc, you do drink, but you haven't gotten drunk since our mating, in fact you may have cut back a tad." said 2D.

"Eh, I drink how ever much I want, that won't ever change." said Murdoc.

"Exactly, you're not changing, you're still you're bastard self, hell, our kids may grow up to dominate the world." said 2D.

Murdoc laughs at that, little versions of himself and his mate, conquring the world and having all the lovers they want. Okay, maybe not that last one, he'd kill anyone who harmed or tried to take advantage of his kids.

'Huh, maybe I will be a good dad.' thought Murdoc.

Nothing says fatherly love more than threatening the lives of your kids potental mates.

"Maybe I will be a good dad, but I want no complaints if I threaten to kill their potental mates." said Murdoc.

"Honestly, I'd expect nothing less from you, remember when Noodle was fifteen and met a boy?" asked 2D.

"Ya, she never forgave me for pushing him into the Hell hole." said Murdoc, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Mm, I think she did, after two months, she started talking to you again." said 2D.

The Satanist smirks as his mate kisses his cheek.

"We're getting off track here, so, we are going to be parents, we're having babies, and we need to go back to Plastic Beach." said Murdoc.

"Huh, but the interview." said 2D.

"Eh, we'll do it over the phone, right now I want you safe and right now that's Plastic Beach." said Murdoc.

He turns around and starts grabbing their luggage.

"Wait, that may slightly be true, just slightly, but we can't stay there, Plastic Beach is no place for our kids." said 2D.

"Why not, it's our own little island paradise." said Murdoc.

"Made of trash, dangerous trash that will hurt them, plus they need to interact with kids their age and eventually find their own path in life, they can't have that on the island." said 2D.

The bassist is silent as he stares at the suitcases. He knew that he wouldn't stay on Plastic Beach forever, but it felt safe to him, like home.

A home his mind sees perfectly.

But through the eyes of a future father, he does see a shit pile.

His kids would suffer on the island, not to mention the small problem with the pirates could become bigger. 2D is right, Plastic Beach is not the right place for their kids.

"It's our home for now, we'll need to look for a new place before they're born." sighed Murdoc.

2D smiles to hug his mate happily.

"Thanks Mudsy, now let's wait to go back after the week, you paid good money for this hotel and it'd be a waste, plus I missed London." said 2D.

Murdoc rolls his eyes but pats the bluenette's hair.

Huh, he wonders if they'll have blue hair. No, they better have 2D's blue hair, his blue haired babies.

"Fine, plus we will be needing an Ultrasound." muttered Murdoc.

The singer nods to sit on the bed, picking up his forgotten food. This went better than he expected, he thought Murdoc would have walked away.

Happily he didn't, he stayed and wants to be a dad.

'I knew he was secretly soft.' thought 2D.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

"You heard what I said, we'll be doing the interview over the phone, how is that hard to understand?!" yelled Murdoc.

2D yawns to look up, seeing his mate pacing with his cell in hand.

"For fuck's sake, 2D isn't feeling up to appearing on the air, so wther do the interview over the phone or cancel the damn thing... oh, I'M BEING UNREASONABLE, YOU'RE THE SHITHEAD WANTING MY SICK SINGER TO APPEAR AND VOMIT ON YOU!" yelled Murdoc.

The bluenette groans to cover his face with his pillow, he just wanted more sleep. He peeks at the clock to see it was after six, why was Murdoc up so late, usually he sleeps later.

'Oh wait, the interview is today.' thought 2D.

So that must be the guy Murdoc is yelling at on the phone.

"Uh huh, and how would this ruin me, the Gorillaz have been booming since the early 2000s, and you have been around for like two years, tell me, who exactly will be ruined...that's what I thought, now, just call us when it's time." said Murdoc.

With that, he hangs up with a sigh.

"Stupid cocky Betas, always whining and trying to be tough, pssh, the only tough Beta I know is Russel." growled Murdoc.

"Hm, he is, I miss Russel, I wish he'd come back." said 2D.

"Aw luv, I know, maybe one day, but he's not in the right mind set to, he was effected the worse over Noodle's passing." said Murdoc.

2D nods to look away sadly.

They all felt the loss of Noodle, but no one suffered more than Russel. He was the one closest to her, she'd been like a daughter, and he was forced to watch as he went down with the windmill island. He was never the same after and couldn't stand to be in Kong anymore.

"So what time do we need to call in for the interview?" asked 2D.

"About 7:30, oh, and sound sick, otherwise that bastard is going to start asking some weird questions." said Murdoc.

2D giggles and lays back down to catch a few more moments of sleep. Murdoc will wake him up when it's time, but for now, he wants sleep.

He slowly drifts off with Murdoc's fingers in his hair, and as he drifts off, he dreams. He dreams of a Kong styled home with the band together and the sound of tiny feet running around.

 _ **A/N**_ **: Murdoc is now getting used to the idea of being a father, thanks to the thought process of threatening his kids future partners. I'm still going to write him as his usual bastard self but with a slight softer side, I don't want to take away a lot from his character, I want him to be Murdoc, not a weird, soft and kind Murdoc. So what is to happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


End file.
